Happy Birthday Katie,
by Kelsiee
Summary: Today was November 27.  Today was Katie Bell's birthday.


So today is November 27, today is my Beta Reader's birthday, and as a result i've written this little oneshot in honnor of her.  
Ehem,  
**Dear supper awesome, fantastical, upper-mega beta reader,  
without you, my stories would be a failure, because they'd be so ungrammatically incorrect that no one would be able to understand them,  
Happy Birthday Kaite, Enjoy:)**

* * *

Oliver rolled over in his comfy four-poster bed and grabbed his wand off of his night-side table. With a quick wave over his wrist Oliver looked down at his watch and was surprised to see that it was already 5am.

Oliver hopped out of bed and winced as his previously warm feet hit the cold stone on the floor. Normally Oliver would already be up and sitting in the common room running through plays in his play-book as he waited for 6am to roll around, and for the rest of his team to band together in the common room for their Saturday morning practise. Today however Oliver was surprised he had slept in- trying to remember what had caused him to get into bed late last night caused Oliver's heart to sink.

Today was November 27.

Today was Katie Bell's birthday.

Normally something as common as a team mates birthday wouldn't have kept Oliver tossing and turning all night, but Katie wasn't just a team mate- Katie Bell was the only girl that could make Oliver's heart race, she was the only girl that could wipe his mind of Quidditch completely, she was the only girl Oliver had ever fell in love with.

There was just one problem… she had no idea.

Oliver showered and dressed quickly the whole time running through different gifts in his mind. By the time six am rolled around and he heard his noisy team mates bounding their way down stairs-Oliver had been sitting by the window doodling Katie's name in his play book for over 20 minutes.

"Glad to see you didn't over sleep Wood," Fred commented lazily as he dragged his broom behind him.

"Actually he's kidding-we were hoping you would have slept in and forgotten," George called as he descended the steps behind his brother.

"Or come down with a horrible disease-really we aren't picky," Fred whispered loud enough for Oliver to hear.

"Glad to see your humour isn't tainted when you're half asleep," Oliver commented sarcastically as he looked around the room to see who all was here.

"Really Oliver, They're right you know- having a practise at a normal hour wouldn't be too much to ask now would it?" Angelina asked as she tied her long black hair into a pony tail.

"I agree, it is my birthday after all," Katie added as she stepped into the common room.

Oliver turned his head to take in Katie's appearance. Even at six o'clock in the morning in her Quidditch uniform Katie looked beautiful; she had a bright smile on her face, and a natural aura of happiness despite being up so early in the morning. Seeing her brought a smile to Oliver's face for a brief moment before he turned to address the rest of the team.

"You won't be complaining when we beat Slytherin in the next match!" Oliver called as he led the team out of the portrait hole.

At 11 o'clock when Oliver's feet touched down on the ground he blew his whistle signaling the end of practice-the rest of the team quickly came soaring down and dismounted there brooms.

"A great start to your birthday, right Katie?" Alicia joked as she reached over and hugged her friend.

"I'm sure her muscles will be reminding her all day," Fred joked.

"Happy birthday Katie," Harry said as he put the snitch back inside of the box.

"Thanks Harry," Katie beamed as she smiled in Harry's direction making Harry blush as he made his way towards the change rooms.

"Yes the best of birthday greetings for you dear Katie," Fred and George said as they both enveloped Katie into a hug.

"We'll have to do something to celebrate later Katie," Angelina squealed as she clapped her hands together and pulled Alicia away as the two whispered and giggled on their way to the change rooms.

"This sounds exactly like the sort of thing they could use our help on, don't you reckon Fred?" George said turning to his twin with a smirk.

"I believe you're right George, only the best for our dear Katie," Fed added, winking before him and George ran after Alicia and Angelina.

Oliver walked over to the box by the bench at the side of the pitch with the quaffle under his arm. Oliver sat down on the bench and bent over to secure the quaffle in the box when he felt Katie sit down beside him.

"You know Oliver, I think you're the only one who hasn't wished me a happy birthday," Katie said casually, as Oliver turned to look at her.

"Oh, I guess I was just-"Oliver stopped as he realized how close to Katie he actually was. He could feel her knee as it brushed up against his and as he looked up his dark green eyes met her light brown ones. Oliver's heart began to race, his palms began to sweat and he got a rush of something he most defiantly never got in a Qudditch match. Katie leaned in, smiling -almost as if she guessed what he was thinking.

"Happy Birthday Katie," Oliver whispered softly as he closed the small space between their bodies and let his lips come crashing down on her soft pink ones.

"I told you so," Angelina said with a smirk from where she stood watching the pair as she held out an outstretched palm as she waited for the twins to pay up.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes, since this was a birthday surprise for Katie, I couldn't very well have her editing it now could I? :P  
Also its just alittle after 1 am ... time for bed,**


End file.
